Naruto Universe Wiki:Control Mechanic
A list denoting the feats that can be accomplished based on a character's skill in the '''Control' stat.'' Jutsu Ranking Jutsu are given a letter ranking based on how powerful they are. The more powerful the jutsu, the higher the Control level required in order to utilize when in battle. Listed below are the Control levels a character needs in order to use a jutsu of the given letter ranking: *'E-Rank:' 10 Control *'D-Rank:' 25 control *'C-Rank:' 50 Control *'B-Rank:' 100 Control *'A-Rank:' 150 Control *'S-Rank:' 200 Control Milestones *'10 Control': The ability to learn E-Rank jutsu. *'20 Control': The ability to access . *'25 Control': The ability to learn D-Rank jutsu. *'45 Control': The ability to access . *'50 Control': The ability to learn C-Rank jutsu. *'80 Control': The ability to access . *'80 Control': The ability to access . *'100 Control': The ability to learn B-Rank jutsu. *'150 Control': The ability to learn A-Rank jutsu. *'200 Control': The ability to learn S-Rank jutsu. *'250 Control': Ability to access the . *'300 Control': The ability to absorb chakra through physical contact alone (without using a jutsu to do so). *'300 Control': The ability to access . Hand Seals Hand Seals (印, Hand Signs) are used to perform many , and anything other than . They are used to aid an individual in properly controlling their chakra for a technique. Depending on the skill and chakra control of an individual, they can perform techniques with fewer or even no handseals. Many shinobi can even perform techniques with one hand to free up their hands for combat. *'E-Rank:' No handseals at 20 control. *'D-Rank:' No handseals at 50 control. *'C-Rank:' No handseals at 100 control. *'B-Rank:' No handseals at 200 control. *'A-Rank:' No handseals at 300 control. *'S-Rank:' No handseals at 400 control. Chakra Flow Chakra Flow (チャクラ流し, Chakura Nagashi) refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. *'100 Control': Flow chakra through weapon. *'150 Control': Flow chakra nature through weapon. *'200 Control': Flow chakra through body. *'250 Control': Flow chakra nature through body. Shape Transformation Shape Transformation (形態変化, Keitai Henka) is an advanced form of chakra control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. *'100 Control': The ability to learn the . *'200 Control': The ability to access the . Nature Transformation Nature Transformation (性質変化, Seishitsu Henka) is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of the nature of one's chakra, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. *'50 Control': The ability to access elemental chakra natures. *'100 Control': The ability to simultaneously combine two elemental nature transformations in order to create a new elemental release known as a . *'300 Control': The ability to simultaneously combine three elemental nature transformations in order to create a . *'1,200 Control': The ability to combine more than three elemental nature transformations in order to create a . Boosts As of now, the will treat the Control stat like an affinity stat. This means for every point of XP that you put into Control, it counts as double. Because the kekkei genkai for the Hyūga is not confirmed canonically, we will instead use the Gentle Fist and the possession of the Byakugan to explain the Hyūga's "affinity" towards chakra control.